Wise Words From An Icy Movie
by JinxQueen
Summary: Amy's done it again - made Sammy walk home from the mall. But, she doesn't show up for ages. Abandoning a certain movie for later, Amy decides to go out and find her. And when she does, she realizes how much of a mistake she's made. Can Amy save her sister, with the help of Jasmine? And how does this movie help? Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey guys! :D**

**So, I did say earlier that I might post a few one-shots or short multi-chapter fics. Well, here's a multi-chapter for the twins :) oh, and grab a box of tissues, cuz this first chapter is a real tearjerker. I cried too. With the support of a certain song, which will be mentioned later in the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Amy sinks into the living room sofa, grabbing the television remote.

"Samey won't be here for a little while yet. Might as well make the most of it!" She says, pressing the power button.

Earlier, Amy had made her sister walk home from the mall, whilst she drove home. As usual, she couldn't be happier.

The television screen lights up, showing a winter movie special – Frozen.

"Ugh, this movie." Amy scoffs. "Well…it should pass the time…and I haven't seen it before. Whatever, I'll watch it."

One hour into the movie, and Sammy still hasn't arrived.

"Huh, she should have been here at least twenty minutes ago."

Half an hour later, and still no Sammy.

*sigh* "Guess I'll have to go and get her lazy butt back here."

Amy pauses the movie and gets off the couch, pulling the keys to her pink convertible out from her jeans pocket.

Five minutes later, she is driving along the main street, keeping her eyes peeled for any signs of Sammy.

"Ugh, where are you?" She mutters in frustration while coming to a set of traffic lights.

Then, a gunshot rings out, followed by a loud, yet very familiar scream.

"Samey?" Amy exclaims. "Holy crap!"

She turns onto a side street, and pulls over, leaping out as soon as she stops.

"SAMEY!" She calls, running along the pavement.

She eventually comes to the park, and runs in, slowing down as she reached the grass. She looks around, trying to find any sign of her sister. For the park was where the scream seemed to come from. Her eyes stop at a large bush, and her heart sinks.

There, lying on her side, is Sammy. She has a bullet wound in her shoulder.

"Samey!" Amy shouts, running over to her sister. "Oh my god! Samey!"

Sammy doesn't make a noise.

"Samey, are you there? Samey? _Sammy_?"

Still no answer. Amy tries shaking her sister.

"Sammy! Just say something! Anything!"

Nothing.

"No…no! This can't be!"

Amy notices Sammy's iPod next to her, and picks it up. The screen shows 'Say Something' by A Great Big World, which is still playing. She carefully picks up the two earbuds, putting one in her sister's ear, and the other in her own. She then collapses on the ground, crying.

"Why?" She sobs. "Why did this have to happen? Oh god, I'm such a terrible sister! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have made you walk home Sammy! I shouldn't have done all those terrible things to you! If only I had actually treated you like a sister!"

She lifts her tear stained face, and grabs Sammy's hand.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you." She whispers, struggling to keep herself from crying any more.

Amy looks towards the gate, and notices a very tall figure striding along the pavement. In fact, it was too tall to be unrecognizable.

"JASMINE!" She shouts, immediately getting the outback survivalist's attention. "It's Sammy! She's been shot!"

**Well…did you like it? I was gonna do this originally as a songfic, but decided against it, and now, we have this.**

**So, next chapter should be up in the next couple of days, and there'll be some Frozen-related stuff – hence the title of this fic :) stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people :D**

**Hope you're all enjoying yourselves, whatever you may be doing. I just got back from a run (no, I'm not that fit, I just needed one), and for part of the way I had one of the neighbour's lambs following me (you're welcome).**

**Eh…enough with the chatter, on with the chapter.**

**Oh, and I don't own anything.**

"Crikey!" Jasmine exclaims, running over. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know…but it's all my fault!" Amy replies, breaking down in tears again. "I-I made her walk home from the mall…and then…later I went out to find her…and…well, it's my fault!"

"Amy, stop blaming yourself for it. Mistakes can happen. I remember when I was out in the woods with my little brother, who's a right pain in the backside. Well, I told him to find his own way home after he got too much. So, I got home, but there was no Lucas. Lucky I went out to find him, because he was being followed by a brown snake!"

"Oh…wait, are brown snakes dangerous?"

"You bet they are! One of the most venomous snakes in Australia!"

"Whoa…"

"There, see? It can happen to even the best of us. Hey, you called an ambulance yet?"

Amy gasps and mentally slaps herself. How did she manage to forget that?

"No I haven't! And I better call my Mom and Dad as well. They're in Hamilton seeing some friends."

"Well, why don't you do that, and I'll call the ambulance."

"Ok…" Amy pulls out her phone, and groans. "But my phone's flat. That won't help."

"You can use mine after."

"Thanks."

Jasmine dials 911 on her own phone, and soon gets an answer.

"Hello? Yeah, we got a problem…Gibson Park…she got shot in the shoulder…sweet, thanks." She hangs up and gives her phone to Amy. "There's an ambulance coming, which should be here in about ten minutes."

"Ok…I'll call my parents now." Amy dials her mom's cell phone number, her hand shaking as she does it. "I really don't know what they're going to say…"

She sits frozen still for a few seconds, until…

"_Hello?"_

"Hi mom…it's me, Amy. I've…got something to tell you."

"_Oh? What happened, sweetie?"_

"Well…it's Sammy…she-"

"_Hold on…did you just call your sister by her proper name?"_

"Yeah…um, she got shot."

_*gasp* "Oh goodness! We'll be right over! Have you called an ambulance?"_

"Yes…so I'll meet you at the hospital?"

"_Sounds good. We'll see you there."_

Amy hangs up and flops onto the ground, sighing with relief.

"You alright there?" Jasmine asks her.

"I guess…"

"That's good. Hey, the ambulance should be here pretty soon."

Looking up to the stars, Amy's thoughts drift off to the movie she was watching earlier – Frozen. To her surprise, she actually enjoyed it. And, it now made her realize that she wasn't getting anywhere with just pushing Sammy around. If she wanted to do well in life, then she had to push herself.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a loud siren coming from a few blocks away. Soon enough, an ambulance comes around the corner, stopping outside the park. Two paramedics jump out and run over, as well as two more from the back.

"Don't worry, we'll have her in good hands in no time." One of them says, crouching down. "Now, what's your name, dear?"

"Amy Willis." Amy replies.

"And I take it that this is your sister?" She gestures to Sammy.

"Yes."

"Alright. Has she been like this for a long time?"

"I don't know…about 15-20 minutes?"

"Ok."

A two further paramedics come out of the back with a stretcher.

"Now, do you want to go in the ambulance?" The female paramedic asks as Sammy is lifted onto the stretcher.

"No thanks. My convertible is parked not far from here."

"I'll join Amy." Jasmine puts in. "I wouldn't be able to go in the back of the ambulance."

The two girls stand up and watch Sammy get carted off into the ambulance.

"I hope she ain't too badly hurt." Jasmine says. "We just got to wait and see."

Amy looks on, trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat. What if Sammy doesn't survive? Then what would happen?

**Yay, done :) so, Sammy's finally off to the hospital, and all seems to be ok.**

**Anyway, how'd you like it? Next chapter should be up maybe tomorrow…but it might not be. I have exams coming up next week, and that could take a lot of time. Fortunately, I only have two in the first week, but I still may not have much time for this.**

**Nonetheless, stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wazzup? :D**

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday…been busy studying for my chemistry exam. But now that's done and I did the exam today (went better than I thought, in fact).**

**Ok, that's enough of that, on with this chapter!**

**Note: I own nothing. Ya hear me? NOTHING.**

"Amy Willis?"

Amy's head shot up, her stomach beginning to churn.

"Yes?" She asks, looking towards the nurse who called her name.

"We have some news about your sister, Samantha Willis."

"O-ok…"

For the past two hours, Amy and Jasmine had been at the hospital, waiting for any news of how Sammy was doing.

And the moment has finally come.

"Do you want to talk in private about it?" The nurse asks.

"Uh…yes please."

"Alright. Come with me."

Amy nervously gets up and follows the nurse down the hallway, stopping when they reach the door to an operating room. She stands tall and tries not to start tearing up again.

"So…how did it go?" She asks, her heart starting to race.

The nurse hesitates for a few seconds before replying.

"I can safely say that the bullet did not go too far, and only minor tissue damage was done. But…"

Amy sighs with relief, but tenses up again at the word 'but'.

"…she hit her head fairly hard, so she may not remember anything of the past three hours. We're not entirely sure if she suffered short term memory loss or not."

"Oh…wait, is she awake?"

"No, she's still unconscious. But you can come in and see her, if you like."

"Oh, yes please!"

"I thought you might. Now, just wait here for a bit while I check to see if it's ok for you to come in." The nurse then walks off.

"Hey Amy!" Jasmine calls. "Someone's gonna come see ya!"

"Huh?" Amy turns around to see a small brunette of about five running towards her. "Daniella!" She exclaims, bending down to hug her little cousin.

"I'm a big sister!" Daniella says happily.

"You are?"

"Mommy, come show Amy!"

Amy gasps and looks up. Walking towards her is her Aunt Eliza. In her arms is a small bundle.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot!" She exclaims, standing up. "Wow…"

"This is Erica Janet Willis." Eliza whispers, stroking her daughter's face.

"And here's number two!" Another voice calls.

Eliza's husband, Nathan, appears from around the corner with another bundle.

"Twins?" Amy exclaims, unable to believe her eyes.

"His name is Liam." Daniella announces, grinning from ear to ear.

"Liam Albert Willis." Nathan puts in.

"T-this is amazing!"

"So why are you here then sweetheart?" Eliza asks her niece.

"Oh…because Sammy's in hospital."

"She is?"

"Oh no!" Daniella exclaims. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure who…but someone shot her in the shoulder."

All three gasp at this, but are interrupted by two pairs of running footsteps coming closer.

"Mom! Dad!" Amy calls, running round to meet them.

"Is Sammy ok?" Her mom Karen asks.

"Yes! But she's still unconscious, and they don't know if she had short term memory loss or not. Apparently she hit her head as well."

"Oh, thank goodness!"

"Is that your phone?" Daniella asks.

Amy looks at her left hand, and realizes that all this time, she had been holding her sister's iPod.

"Oh! No, that's Sammy's iPod." She replies.

"Yes, it's alright for you to come in!" The nurse calls from several rooms down.

"C-can my parents come too?"

"Most certainly."

Amy runs towards where the nurse is standing, her parents not far behind.

"Don't worry, we'll be back to see the twins in a minute." Her dad Trevor calls back.

The three soon reach Sammy's room, just as a doctor pokes his head out.

"Be careful to keep quiet." He warns them. "She's just regained consciousness."

Amy's eyes widen.

_This is it. _She thought. _The moment of truth._

Holding her head high and pushing all worries to the back of her mind, she slowly follows her parents into the room.

**YAY! Sammy's alive! :DDD And she's got two new cousins as well! Now ain't that a bunch of good news!**

**So, what do you think is gonna happen next? We'll just have to wait and see…**

**As for now, stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


End file.
